1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for scaling blade-style servers.
2. Background of the Related Art
Advances in central processor unit (CPU) technology have enabled processors to work in parallel for higher performance. An example of this is Intel's QPI (Quick Path Interconnect) technology. To “scale” processors means to electrically connect CPUs to work together for parallel processing. For example, a 2 CPU server could be scaled to another 2 CPU server, to create a 4 CPU server. This type of scaling is common in rack-style servers, but is increasingly popular in blade-style servers. Scaling blade-style servers is more difficult, because of limited access to the server when installed in a chassis, and the complexity of mechanically and electrically attaching the servers. When blade servers are scaled, relative motion between the server nodes must be prevented or else the scaling connection could be damaged. Current solutions involve mechanically fastening the server nodes together and creating the electrical connection from the side. However, the mechanical and electrical attachments of these solutions require a significant amount space that could otherwise be used for increased functionality.